1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method that separates a lamp of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus that separates a lamp of a vehicle, including a separating unit disposed at an upper end of the apparatus and configured to separate a lamp, and a power unit disposed at a lower end of the apparatus and having a motor that moves a rotating plate installed at the separating unit and a clamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, regulations on treating end of life vehicles, which are being legislated in various countries throughout the world such as, Korea, Japan, and China as well as the European Union (EU), require recycling from about 85% and heat recovery from about 95% of total weight of various materials produced from the end of life vehicles.
In a case of a lamp of a vehicle, since a front side lens of a head lamp is made of a polycarbonate (PC) material, and a housing for fixing the front side lens is made of a polypropylene (PP) material, recycling thereof is important. Further, since a bezel installed within the lens and a reflective plate are made of high priced engineering plastics, resources may be saved, and costs may be reduced when recycling thereof is performed. Moreover, in a case of a rear combination lamp, front and rear sides thereof are made of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), and magnesium is also used in the lamp of a comparatively high priced vehicle.
However, in the lamp of a vehicle, since the lens, the bezel, the reflective plate, or the like is adhered to the housing using sealant or attached to the housing by welding to secure and maintain performance of water tightness, it may be difficult to separate the components for recycling, and as a result, the entire lamp is discarded without being recycled.